Destinies Calling
by Jaded Emperor
Summary: She knew what she had to do. She knew before Rainer, she knew before she learned about the prophecy. She knew finally what her purpose in life was. It wasn't to save humans and Fae medically. No it was to save the world itself, but at the cost of her own life. She just didn't know that it wouldn't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

She knew what she had to do. She knew before Rainer, she knew before she learned about the prophecy. She knew finally what her purpose in life was. It wasn't to save humans and Fae medically. No it was to save the world itself, but at the cost of her own life. She knew that by saving everyone, and by saving Kenzi she was writing her own death sentence. She didn't care though, if it meant she could save the people she cared about, and the woman she loved from total darkness.

She knew that many of the people she cared for probably didn't care for her, but she couldn't let them die. She _wouldn't_ let them die if she had anything to say about it. With a sigh she watched as Bo walked away. Away from her never knowing what she was planning and what was going to happen. She knew that Trick planned on using Kenzi as the sacrifice since she was Bo's heart. But, she also knew that the prophecy also related to the person that the succubus loved. And, many people Fae and Human alike told her how much Bo truly cared for her. Even though Bo had a weird way of showing it she knew it was true. Which caused her to hope that her hunch was right.

She knew that Bo couldn't live without the little goth. She was everything to Bo, her best friend, her sister, and her heart. And, she would never want Bo to have to live without Kenzi, she had been through enough already. With a more tired sigh she walked back towards the room she had just exited. She found Evony leaning against a wall, glaring at nothing, but everything at the same time.

"Come on Evony we need to get to the Temple." She said softly looking at the human Morrigan. Evony snapped her head at the soft words, and her eyes widened almost comically.

"I thought you left me Doc." The Morrigan said with a slight smirk. Lauren only rolled her eyes at the comment, and walked over to Evony and quickly looked over her injuries. After a quick once over Lauren decided that Evony would be able to last until they got to the Temple.

"Come on Evony you're well enough to make it to the Temple." Lauren said turning ready to leave.

"The Temple? Why on earth would we go there? Especially now, unless..." Evony trailed off as realization dawned on her features, and horror filled her eyes. "You can't honestly think I will allow this. Especially for the fact that if your dear succubus finds out I allowed you to kill yourself, well it wouldn't end well for me. Especially now that I am human." Evony hissed her eyes flashing, but despite what the Dark Fae said Lauren could see hidden panic beneath the coldness. And, Lauren knew that somehow in some way she had made it into the Morrigan's heart. Lauren only smiled softly at The Morrigan.

"Bo won't blame you, I hope she will understand why I did it. And, I hope _you_ understand as well. You know how important Kenzi is to Bo, and everyone else." Lauren said softly with conviction laced into her words.

"But, don't you realize how much they would be lost without you? How lost Bo would be? I hold no great love for the succubus, but not even I want to see her go through life without you." Evony shot back. Lauren felt her heart warm at the thought of how much Bo actually cared for her. After all they had been through, Bo still cared. Which made what she had to do hurt so much worse.

"Evony we need to leave, and soon. I don't want to be late, and have Kenzi already be gone." She said a harder tone entering her voice. The Morrigan stood staring at the human doctor in astonishment. Never before had she seen someone so willing to give their life for others, who probably didn't even care for her. Evony had always known there was something special about Dr. Lauren Lewis or Karen Beattie. She had known from the moment she had met the woman when The Ash had introduced them. But, she had never figured it out until now, and the realization brought even greater pain to her. Lauren Lewis was better then them. Better then the Fae, better than all the humans in the world. Of course, Lauren didn't know that, no she was to modest for that. Which added to her greatness. Evony knew what the succubus kept doing to the human doctor, but still Lauren loved her. She still would give anything to protect the succubus and her friends. She would give her own life for them, after all the heartbreak they had put her through. Of course, Evony knew she was at fault as well. She was part of the race that had enslaved and mistreated her for years.

Evony felt a twisting in her gut, and she knew it was guilt. She was guilty because after all these years of abuse Lauren was still willing to sacrifice herself to save them. Save the people who didn't care for her and didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Evony knew if they didn't leave soon that she would break down, and as prideful as ever she wouldn't cry in front of the doctor. No instead when Lauren was gone, Evony would crawl into her bed, and cry herself to sleep. Knowing that she had lost one of the most important people in her life. Even if that person had made her a human.

"Alright lets go." Evony said in a whisper, and she saw Lauren smile with relief. Evony closed her eyes as tears started to sting at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't use to feeling these things, but she knew if it had to be for anyone it should be for Lauren. Evony felt a strong but gentle hand grab her bicep and pull her forward. Towards the Pryipus Temple and towards Lauren's ultimate death. Towards the last time the world would ever see the most amazing thing that had ever walked its surface.

* * *

 **At the Temple;**

To say the place they had walked into was in chaos would be putting it mildly. It was like walking into Hell itself. Rubble was strewn across the floor and dead bodies layed haphazardly. The smell of smoke and decay filled their nostrils making them wrinkle in disgust, but Lauren didn't mind it at all. She knew that she was about to be killed. That this was her last hour on Earth, but that didn't scare her. No it made her feel tranquil instead. Because she knew that what she was about to do would save millions of lives. And, that was what she had been striving for. Her whole life with the Fae and even before was about saving lives, and making the world a better place. But, to say she wasn't nervous about what she was about to do. Well that would be a blatant lie. She _was_ nervous, but not for herself. For the people who would lose Kenzi if her plan didn't work. If her calculations were wrong, but she strived on the fact that when it came to science she was rarely ever wrong.

She knew that Bo would mourn her death, but then she would move on. Be with Dyson and have the family she always wanted. Lauren would become a distant memory to Bo, and as much as that pained her. She was willing to let the succubus go because she knew that Bo couldn't live without Kenzi. None of them could live without the goth.

Dyson would lose his little sister, and his confidant. He would become lost within himself again without Kenzi's jokes and personality. He would become the introvert man that Lauren had met her first few years with the Light. While Tamsin would lose her human friend, the one the made her tone down. The one who could make her stop acting like a complete bitch even if it was for a short time. Lauren knew that they would miss her even if it was minimal, but then they would all move on. Lauren also knew why Kenzi was also willing to sacrifice herself. Beside from the fact that she would be saving the world and her friends. It was one word, Hale. The late Ash and siren who held Kenzi's heart. Lauren knew Kenzi was heartbroken, but she also knew that Kenzi overtime would compensate. Would become the strong woman that Lauren once knew, and Lauren would not have her sacrifice herself. Not before she could move on and find true happiness. Lauren looked around and spotted Tamsin heading towards them. She held no great love for the Valkyrie but Lauren was glad to see her.

"Doc what are you doing here?" Tamsin asked concern filling her eyes. Lauren only smiled softly at her.

"Tamsin I want you to take Evony and bring her somewhere safe. Can you do that for me?" Lauren said in a soft voice, and she saw Tamsin nod.

"Doc you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?" Tamsin asked again with a little more force. Lauren again only smiled softly at her.

"Oh I believe you know the answer Tamsin." She responded and stared into the Valkyrie's eyes. She saw Tamsin's eyes widen in realization.

"No, Doc you can't. Bo would be absolutely destroyed, you can't die." Tamsin said a begging tone entering her voice.

"It will be alright Tamsin. I am a Healer I am supposed to save lives no matter the consequences, and I don't care about this one." Lauren said with conviction, but Tamsin shook her head.

"No Doc this consequence is to high." She hissed anger sparkling in her eyes.

"Tamsin you know I can't let Kenzi sacrifice herself. Now please take Evony somewhere safe, and I want you to go to my apartment in the Light Fae Compound, and go to my desk. You will find my Will inside, and I want you to read it out loud to everyone. Can you do that for me Tamsin?" Lauren said staring in the Valkyrie's eyes. Tamsin nodded as tears began to cloud her eyes. "Good now go." Lauren said a hard tone entering her voice. Tamsin immediately grabbed Evony and disappeared.

Lauren sighed as she started moving quickly towards the main chamber. It wasn't hard to find as she could hear the sound of metal clashing against metal. She turned a corner, and the scene she saw before was absolutely horrific. Soldiers lay dead on the ground while more and more fought Bo and the others. Lauren felt her breath catch in her throat at seeing Bo. She looked so beautiful even when she was fighting and covered in debris. Lauren looked towards the main part of the chamber and saw that the portal was beginning to open. Lauren knew she didn't have much time left. She glanced back and saw that Bo had been pulled to the side by Dyson. The Soldiers had seemed to be affected somehow by the portal opening, and Lauren realized it was because they were waiting for a sacrifice.

Lauren saw Kenzi staring at the portal with determination shining in her eyes. She knew that if she didn't act quickly Kenzi would be gone. Lauren turned her head and saw Dyson staring at her with shock in his eyes. Lauren just smiled and dipped her head towards him. _"You Won, take care of her."_ She mouthed and saw the wolf's eyes widen. She knew he was about to do something that would alert her presence, and she knew that Bo would not let her go through with what she was doing. So Lauren turned towards the portal and took off just as Dyson screamed her name.

The affect was instantaneous Lauren saw Kenzi's eyes widen. She saw out of the corner of her eye Bo struggling against Dyson's hold. But, Lauren didn't care as she passed soldiers immobile for the time being, and got closer to the portal. She briefly saw Bo break free of Dyson's hold before the glow of the portal took over her senses. Lauren knew that she was about to go through the greatest pain she had ever felt. She knew it but she didn't care. As long as her friends, her family would be safe than she didn't care how much pain it caused her. Lauren felt her body smash into the portal and felt nothing. It was like she was just floating through an abyss or space.

She could feel nothing nor see anything, all she saw was total and utter darkness. Then the pain started. It was like liquid hot knives were thrust into every part of her body. The burning sensation only grew worse as she felt her lungs seemingly start to tighten and would not let any air in. She could feel the burning spread to her heart as her heart started to beat wildly in need of oxygen. Her bones felt like they were melting within herself. The pain reached a peak, and all she wanted to do was scream. Scream her agony but she couldn't. She couldn't make a sound as the pain started to numb down. It wasn't gone no it wasn't gone, but it felt like a buzz over her skin. She felt a hard push to her back, and she felt the cold stale air of the Temple hit her. She felt her side connect with the ground, but couldn't do anything to alleviate the discomfort. She knew her body was shutting down.

With every ragged breath she took her life was nearing to its end. She felt the icy grip of death working its way up her spine. She felt cold so cold which was way she almost groaned when she felt her body shift, and a sudden warmth spread through her. She knew who it was and couldn't help but smile softly. Bo.

Bo was there beside her. She could tell from the scent that the succubus seemed to always have. Whether it was perfume or shampoo she didn't know, but Lauren would always remember the smell. Even as her other senses started to shut down, she would always be able to tell when Bo was near. She didn't understand when she felt something wet hit her cheek. Last time she had checked it hadn't been raining and the forecasts hadn't predicted it either. She also hadn't felt herself be moved to any other location. Which meant it was only one other conclusion. Bo was crying which caused Lauren's heart to burn painfully. But, Lauren realized that it didn't matter she had to say something one last time to Bo. One last goodbye before she died.

So with more strength than she thought her body was able to perform, she constricted her throat to be able to talk. But, before she could she heard Bo's voice. "That's right baby fight it ok. Help is on the way you will be fine. You will be fine." The last part Lauren thought was more for Bo than herself.

"Bo." It came out scratchy and hoarse, and it burned her throat to do it, but she ignored it. Lauren felt Bo shift her in her arms so that she was more comfortable. Even though it wouldn't matter in a few moments.

"Yes baby." It was a soft whisper filled with so many emotions that made Lauren's heart warm. Love and compassion was two of the main ones, and Lauren knew this was going to be hard.

"Bo, I need you to listen to me ok." She whispered again and she felt Bo nod her head. Lauren smiled softly even if she couldn't really control how much anymore. "Bo sweetheart I need you to be strong for me and for the others alright. Fight the darkness and fight for the good in life. I love you Bo always remember that, and I hope Dyson can become the person I think he will be for you." She said softly already feeling her body start to fade.

"No no Lauren you will be fine alright, you will make it through this and we will have the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and we will travel the world together. Baby, I just need you to hold on for a little while longer. Please." The desperation and fear that was in Bo's voice broke Lauren's heart.

"Thank you for giving me the freedom to love, and I do." She whispered softly as she felt her body finally fade into deaths grasp.

* * *

She woke up with a start and looked around the room she was in. It was stark white and had nothing definable about it. Lauren got up with slightly wobbly legs and moved around the room trying to find a way out. After a brief once over she found only two chairs that she hadn't noticed before centered in the middle of the room. Lauren didn't know why but she felt like she had to sit on one of the chairs. So with caution in her steps she moved towards the chair and sat down. Almost immediately there was a flash and a woman appeared. Lauren took her time to examine her. She had beautiful golden hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her blue eyes were the color of the sky and the Caribbean seas. She had beautiful tan skin and high cheekbones. With full rosy red lips. She was the personification of beauty. Lauren noticed that the woman was wearing a white blouse and dark blue jeans with knee high black leather boots.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lewis." The woman said sitting on the chair across from her with a grin.

"Thank you but you can call me Lauren, but may I ask who you are?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh pardon my bad manners my name is Elizabeth Rosalie Odette Carina Astor or others mostly call me Beth or Eleana." She said with a smile. Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's outgoing attitude.

"It is very nice to meet you Eleana." Lauren said liking the sound of that name more than Beth. "Now I have to ask where exactly am I?" Lauren continued looking around the empty room.

"Oh that's easy you are in Limbo or Purgatory as most call it. Now I know what you are going to ask the reason you are here is because your destiny is not yet completed. You still have a couple more things you need to do before you can go to Valhalla, and I have been sent to help."

"But, how am I supposed to help people I'm dead." Lauren said with a frown, but Eleana only smiled.

"You aren't really dead Lauren. Sure it might seem like it to others but your spirit or soul is still striving, and that's what I am talking to right now. And, how we will do it is simple. Just bring you back to "life"." Eleana explained. Lauren nodded feeling a little elated about returning to Earth.

"When will we go?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's hard to tell, it will take time to charge the machine we will use to get out of Limbo and you back to Earth safely." Eleana said softly and Lauren nodded.

"You said I had a destiny what is it?" Lauren asked with a frown.

"I don't even know the Gods have told me that it will become clearer in time. But, remember your choices define how your path will play out. Lets just hope your conclusion will be a happy one." Eleana said her smile leaving her face slightly. Lauren only nodded staring at the wall in front of her.

"Is there something else that I should know?" She asked feeling like Eleana wasn't telling her something. And, by the sad smile she received she knew she was right.

"Yes there is, when you return to Earth no-one but one person from your life can know you have returned not until the time is right. And, before you think you can tell the succubus the Gods have already decided, and you will know when we go back to Earth." Eleana explained, and Lauren sighed sadly. She knew that the opportunity didn't have problems. But, she also knew that even if she couldn't talk to Bo at least she would be able to see her. Lauren nodded in understanding and she saw Eleana smile.

"Good now I have a question for you." Eleana said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"What is it?" Lauren asked tilting her head to the side. Eleana's smile grew from a smile into a full blown grin.

"Do you like chocolate?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know a weird place to leave a chapter but I hoped you liked it anyways. And, yes Elizabeth or Eleana is here to stay. She will be Lauren's best friend so to speak because I believe she should have one. And, trust me the question does have a meaning. And, what Lauren meant by how she knew about what she was supposed to do, she just had a feeling it will also explain itself in later chapters.**

 **Again I know a weird place to leave a chapter especially after all the angst and/or drama. But, one of the reasons I made Eleana up was to lighten up the story a bit. And in turn lighten Lauren up. But, again I hoped you liked the Chapter and I will try to update this regularly. And, Astor means something the first person to figure out what can decide on who the Secret Keeper for Lauren is I have one in mind but I can let you choose. Also sorry if anything is off it actually has been awhile since I watched this particular episode.**

 **Again hoped you liked it, and until next time.**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Wow thanks guys for all your responses I really appreciate it. Anyways for those who didn't know Astor means Hawk and the Spirit Animal means;**

 **"When you have the hawk as a spirit animal, you may have an inclination towards using the power of vision and intuition in your daily life. The hawk totem provides wisdom about seeing situations from a higher perspective, using the power of observation, and focusing on the task at hand. It's a good companion to develop spiritual awareness." Which I thought was kinda cool.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will start off with Bo and the others, and with Tamsin reading Lauren's Will. Warning; There will be a little angst and/or drama so I am giving you a fair warning. This is like four hours after Lauren "died". Also be warned that the P.O.V. is in Third Person but it switches so watch out for that.**

 **Again thanks for all the support I love all of you guys. Now onwards to the Chapter.**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**

* * *

The feeling of coldness wouldn't leave her hands. No matter what she did her hands would stay cold. Like her body, the once warm and lively body. That was now cold and empty somewhere in the Light Fae Compound. But, she could deal with the coldness, but she couldn't deal with the emptiness. The emptiness in knowing that Lauren wasn't alive anymore. That she would never get to make amends for being a callous bitch to the woman she loved. The pain and grief burned inside of her heart like a raging fire. She knew no matter how much time passed it would never fully extinguish. If only she had known than she could have stopped her from going into the portal. From sacrificing herself for them, the people who treated her like trash on a daily basis. The ones who scorned her for the slightest thing she did wrong, even though she never did it to them. She felt tears run down her face at a rapid speed, but didn't move to wipe them away.

She was immobile she could only feel the numbness of loss. She had lost probably the most important person in her life. The only person she could ever truly love. Her mind kept replaying Lauren's last words over and over like a broken record. She had told her to be strong, but how could she be strong without her? Without Lauren she was nothing, she was hopelessly lost without the Doctor. Her inner succubus agreed with her, feeling the loss of Lauren as well. She then said that she hoped that Dyson was the person she hoped that he was for her. Which caused more pain to strike her heart. How could she think the Dyson could ever be better than her.

She scoffed slightly at her inner thoughts. Of course, Lauren thought that she had chosen Dyson. Every time Dyson needed something she dropped everything to come and help him, but when Lauren needed something she was to preoccupied with her shit to do anything. She was a selfish immature child to Lauren, and she regretted it with everything she had. She had never once showed Lauren how much she truly meant to her. Never showed her how truly lost she would be without her. Now she was gone, and Bo felt like she was drowning. A life without Lauren wasn't worth living, but she knew she had to be strong. For Lauren, for her friends. Even if she felt a piece of herself die along with Lauren.

"Bobo." The soft voice called her name, and Bo turned her head slightly and she saw Kenzi staring at her with tears streaming down her own face.

"Kenz." She said back softly, and Kenzi immediately rushed to her and hugged her. Bo hugged back as sobs wracked both of their bodies.

"Why why did she do it Bo? Why did she sacrifice herself for us?" Kenzi asked pulling back slightly.

"I don't know Kenz, but it was Lauren. She would do anything to protect the ones she cared about." Bo said softly staring at the wall of the Clubhouse.

"But, we were all awful to her!" Kenzi exclaimed with a sob. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Lauren wasn't here anymore.

"Don't you think I know that Kenz? I know how awful we all were to her. We were supposed to be her friends, her family, but we treated her like trash. Especially me, Kenz I was supposed to be the one to protect her. But, I ended up hurting her the most." Bo shot back with a broken sob.

"Tamsin said she wants us to go to The Dal. She said she has something that we will all want to see." Kenzi said softly after a couple moments of silence. Bo stared at the wall for a moment before nodding. She stood up a little wobbly, but she composed herself as she walked down towards the main loft of the Clubhouse. Kenzi was trailing behind her. Bo grabbed her keys off of the table and exited the Clubhouse with Kenzi.

The drive to The Dal was one of silence. Neither of the women in the Camaro knew what to say to the other. Bo stopped her car in front of The Dal before exiting. Kenzi seemed to want to hang back, but one look from Bo told her not to. They entered the usually homey bar, but today the atmosphere of the place was filled with sadness. Bo saw Dyson leaning against the bar with pained filled eyes. Bo knew that although Dyson didn't show it he really did care for Lauren. Now he was regretting never telling her that, like all the rest of them. Trick was behind the bar mindlessly cleaning it. His normal smile was gone and in its place was a pained expression. Bo saw that Tamsin wasn't there yet, so she decided to go talk to Dyson. Kenzi had went off somewhere.

"Hey Dyson." Bo said softly leaning against the counter beside him. The wolf shifter glanced at her before turning back and staring at nothing.

"Hey Bo." He said softly taking a sip of his Whiskey.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, and she knew it was a stupid question to ask, but it would be better for them to talk about it than keeping it bottled up. By his humorless chuckle she knew he was on the same train of thought as she was.

"How do you think I'm doing Bo? One of the people that I considered in my pack has perished. Not only that but I never actually treated her like she was part of my family, even though my wolf knew she was. I was so arrogant so cocky that I made her feel like she was nothing while really she was better than all of us." Dyson said with a slight growl, and Bo could agree with his statement.

"I know Dyson. And, we all have to live with that regret for the rest of our lives. Live with the regret that we made Lauren feel like she wasn't worth our time. When really we weren't worth hers. We weren't worth her love and affection, and we certainly weren't worth her life. She should be here not dead..." Bo trailed off at the end as the truth again hit her that Lauren was gone. She felt pain rush through her again, and felt Dyson's strong arms wrap around her.

"Shhh, Bo it's alright. Lauren was the best of us all, and she will be missed. Many Fae have seen how important she really was and are mourning her death. Don't blame yourself Bo I know Lauren wouldn't want that." Dyson said softly pulling back from her.

"But, it is my fault Dyson. Don't you see I was so close to grabbing her, but I was to slow and she went into the portal. If only I had been faster Lauren would be here with us." Bo said trying suppress her sobs.

"Then the apocalypse would have started Bo. You know as well as I do that Lauren would never forgive herself if she could have stopped innocent people from dying but didn't. Which would in turn lead her to start resenting you, and I know you couldn't live with that Bo." Dyson said softly.

"But, I can't live without her." Bo said softly feeling completely broken as sobs started to escape her mouth. Dyson quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing succubus, and felt his heart break more. He had never seen Bo this way before. Had never seen her so broken and lost. Which spoke numbers on how much she loved Lauren. Which caused him to kick himself again at him being such a jealous ass. He remembered Lauren's words before she ran into the portal. Remembered the look of resignation on her face. He felt pain fill his heart remembering the beautiful doctor. He loved Lauren she was his sister, and he had mistreated her. He had made her feel worthless and he couldn't live with himself for doing that to her. And, now he could never apologize. He could never see her smile again or the way she lit up when they started talking about something scientific. His wolf howled with the loss. Not only had it lost one member of his pack, but two. He had lost both Hale and Lauren because he hadn't been paying attention. He had lost two of the most caring people he had ever met. And, he knew he would forever feel a hollow ache in his heart.

"Me too Bo, me too." He whispered softly as his tears finally began to fall. Bo finally pulled back as she composed herself somewhat. She turned to the doors expectantly when she heard them open, but was surprised on who entered. Evony and Vex were walking towards them. Evony had sadness burning in her mocha brown eyes. She was trying to hide it but she wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Evony what are you doing here?" Trick snarled stepping from behind the bar to meet The Morrigan. Evony looked at him with disdain clear on her features.

"I am here because the Valkyrie invited me. I also have more of a right to be here than any of you. Because, unlike you all I didn't treat Lauren like complete garbage before she died." Evony hissed anger flaring in her eyes.

"How dare you say that we loved Lauren." Kenzi said appearing out of nowhere, but Evony couldn't help but scoff at that.

"You sure had a messed up way of showing it. Especially you succubus for someone who was supposed to be in love with the Doctor you sure did like to chase dogs." Evony said with a smirk, and immediately saw Bo's eyes flare blue, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"I love Lauren more than anything." Bo hissed her anger making her eyes sparkle blue. But, again Evony just smirked.

"Sure you did honey." She replied back calmly before taking a seat at the bar. Vex stood beside her not making a sound, and staring off into space. Evony could feel the glares on her, but again couldn't bring herself to care. "Trick why don't you make yourself useful and get Vex and myself something to drink." She said turning in her stool to stare at him. He stated at her for a moment hatred clear in his eyes, before turning back and going his study. Evony rolled her eyes and glanced at Vex, and felt sympathy run through her. He may not show it but Vex always cared for the Doctor. He was always charmed by her intelligence and loyalty. It may have seemed like he was closer to Kenzi but in truth he was the closest to Lauren. She was the only one to understand him and accept him. Who didn't fault him on who he was, and Evony knew Vex would always be loyal to the Doctor.

"Good you're all here." Tamsin's voice came as she stepped into the room. And, they could all say they had never seen the Valkyrie so beaten down. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess. She looked slightly ill, and Evony felt her heart again churn with unfamiliar emotions. Evony knew the Valkyrie was beating herself up for leaving Lauren.

"Tamsin why did you bring us here?" Kenzi said softly her eyes downcast. Evony knew why and knew that this must be hard for the Valkyrie.

"Lauren wanted me to read you her Will." The Valkyrie replied softly gaining everyone's attention. Evony noticed that Trick had returned for that declaration and she saw sadness flash across his eyes.

"Go on Tamsin." Trick said softly because no one else could. They all noticed the Valkyrie had sighed softly before producing a white envelope from her pocket. The Valkyrie quickly opened it before taking out what was inside. The stark white paper seemed to have an aura of itself. Tamsin slowly unfolded it and cleared her throat before reading.

 _"If you are reading this than it probably means I am dead._ _And, one of the first things I would like to say is that I don't want you to blame yourselves. It was bound to happen anyways, at least I died the way I wanted to. By protecting the people I care about. I am well aware of the fact that you all probably don't even care for me, and are probably not even mourning my death that much, but I still want you to know that I would always protect all of you. No matter the consequence I would always be there for you all. Now onto the actual Will._

 _The first person I would like to address is Dyson. Dyson I know we have had our differences but I have come to think of you as my brother. I just want one thing from you Dyson, and that is to take care of Bo. Love her for the rest of your lives, and give her the future she always wanted. And, in return I have decided to give you the help of my staff whenever the need arises. And, don't worry about Evony interfering with it I made her unknowingly sign a contract that gives you her permission. But, despite all of this Dyson I hope you have a good life and Dyson for me live your life to the fullest. I love you Dyson even if I never told you."_

Tamsin paused there and looked at their reactions. Dyson had tears running down his cheeks and sadness whirling in his eyes. She saw that Evony had a slight smirk on her face and was shaking her head. "Smart girl." She thought she heard muttered from The Morrigan, but ignored it. She knew The Morrigan and Lauren had a weird relationship sometimes weirder than Bo's and Lauren, and she really didn't want to delve into that right now. Not when she felt so weak after losing one of her own. Many didn't know this about Valkyrie but when they found a family they normally did anything to protect them. Valkyrie's didn't find one often, and Tamsin had never found one in her previous lives. So when she realized she had found one with the dysfunctional but amazing group she had never been so happy. Now another one of her family members were dead, and she had never actually treated Lauren like she was part of the family. She was a bitch she knew it, but she toned it down for everyone else, but not for Lauren. Lauren who did nothing to deserve her wrath and hatred. Tamsin felt like curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep. What she had done to Lauren was unforgivable, and she knew she could never make amends for it. With a sigh she looked back down at the neat handwriting and continued reading.

 _"The next person on my list is Kenzi. Kenzi I know we as well have our differences but I can't help but think of you as my little sister. And, I know you quite possibly hate me but I want you to know I have never hated you, no matter what you have done to me in a hateful manner. I care for you Kenzi and I'm sorry I never actually told you this in person. One of the many things I have learned about you Kenzi even if you don't want to admit yourself, is that you're insecure. I could never understand why because you truly are a remarkable woman Kenzi, and I know you will become something great one day. I was told once and I will not tell who told me, but I was told that you were jealous of me. I can't figure out why though. Kenzi nothing about me should make you jealous. You are free to make your own decisions. You can do whatever you want when you want. And, you have people who care for you. People who would do anything for you. I don't have that security because in this world I honestly don't know who to trust even now. But, Kenzi all I want to say is that you are remarkable and you should never be afraid of who you are. Now I have thought long and hard on what to leave you, but I couldn't figure out what you would want. So I decided to buy you something instead, I don't know when it will arrive but I hope you like it, and will always think of me when you see it. And, Kenzi I have a feeling you are wondering why I did what I did, and it will all be explained in time and when your gift arrives. Have a good life Kenzi and never forget who you are. I love you Kenzi._

 _"The next people on my list is Evony and Vex. I know it is a little heartless to put you two on the same one, and I am sorry for that. I wanted to say that I appreciate everything you two had done for me. I will never forget you kindness, and Evony I will never forget the way you helped me in my time of need. I know you know what I am talking about."_ Tamsin cut off and looked up at The Morrigan just like everyone else. But she wasn't staring at anyone she was instead staring at the wall with her jaw clenched. Her eyes looked suspiciously misty, but Tamsin once again went back to reading. _"And, Vex I will never forget your friendship and guidance I will always cherish the moments we shared together. I have decided to leave you both my research, and I hope it helps. I love both of you, and I will never forget you and I hope you will never forget me either._

 _"This one is another two person merger and I hope you can forgive me for that. Trick and Tamsin I just want to say that I understand, and I believe that both of you understand what that means. I will always appreciate your help in guiding Bo. I am so happy that she has you both. I give Tamsin enough money to repair and refurbish her house. Tamsin you will be contacted about it, and Trick I leave you my books. All the books I have kept in order to learn more about the Fae are yours. I love both of you and I hope you both have an amazing life. You both deserve it._

 _"And last but never least Bo. Bo there are so many things I could write right now, but I am running out of time so I will try to make it quick. I love you Bo. More than I have ever loved anyone, and I am so sorry for hurting you. I want you to know that all that I have done was to protect you. And, I hope you can become the woman that I foresee you being. I also want you to know that you will always be in my heart. Bo I want you to live your life to the fullest, and become free for me. Don't get chained down by others. Trust me I know what it feels like, but in doing so don't push away the people that love and care for you. Be free Bo but be loved as well. I can think of so many things that I can thank you for Bo, but I am running out of room to write them all. So I want to say I give you all my personal possessions and my lab coat. I know how much you like it. Have a good life Bo. I love you, and thank you for giving me the freedom to love again, and I do._

 _"This is my final goodbye to you all, and I hope that everything I have done in time can be forgiven. I love you all, and maybe one day we will see each other again. Goodbye for now._

 _Love, Doctor Lauren Lewis."_

The silence around the group was deafening. No one could move but they all felt their already heavy hearts drop even more. No one could believe that Lauren had actually thought that they wouldn't mourn for her. Bo's eyes were shining with tears as they came down. She couldn't believe the love of her life had thought that she wouldn't mourn her. She knew she treated Lauren badly, but the depths of her ignorance to Lauren was so much deeper.

"I can't believe she thought we hated her." Kenzi murmured lowering her head in shame.

"She had every right mate. We all treated her horribly and I wish I had done more." Vex voice drifted from the other side of the bar. Kenzi and Bo both looked at him, but he wouldn't look at them.

"What exactly did you do?" Bo asked staring at him. Vex finally glanced at them and they saw sadness burning inside of his eyes.

"That's between me and the good Doc." He snapped before turning his head back again. Bo frowned slightly but decided not to push it.

"Come on Bobo we should get going. I have a couch and trashy T.V. calling my name." Kenzi said with a small smile, and Bo knew it was her way of coping. She nodded and stood up from her seat. Bo glanced at Tamsin and saw that Dyson and the Valkyrie were talking. Deciding not to bother them she turned to look at her grandfather.

"Good night Trick." She said softly and she saw him smile slightly at her. She knew that was most likely going to be the best reaction she got from him. As she was walking towards the doors of The Dal she saw Evony and Vex comforting one another. Bo sighed and exited The Dal with Kenzi close behind. All her life with the Fae Lauren had been trying to get them together and stop fighting. She just never knew that her death was the answer to. Bo felt her stomach churn and her succubus howl at the thought, but she knew she had to accept it. No matter how hard it was.

The drive back to the Clubhouse was once again one of silence. They had nothing they could say to the other. No words of comfort or condolences. There was absolutely nothing to say. When they reached the Clubhouse Bo quickly went to her room. She stripped of all her clothing and got into bed. She closed her eyes as a new wave of tears came. One she had been holding back since The Dal. All she wanted right now was to curl into Lauren while she read her Medical Journal and mindlessly played with her hair. Bo had always felt at peace when Lauren's skilled fingers ran through her hair. But, Bo knew that couldn't happen. Could never happen again because Lauren was gone. And, that reality broke her even more. She honestly had no idea how she would be able to live without Lauren, but she had promised her that she would be strong. Even though she felt like dying herself. She would not break her promise. She had done that to much already with Lauren.

So Bo spent the next couple hours crying and reminiscing about much simpler times. Ones that usually included a beautiful blonde doctor. But, the need to sleep soon started to overtake her. And, the exertion of crying had worn her out. Even though Bo knew that she could cry for so much longer. She welcomed the dark embrace of sleep knowing it would bring only memories. And, she knew that in the morning it would make her feel worse but right now all she wanted to do was remember her Doctor.

The last thought she had before she was consumed by sleep was that she hoped that wherever Lauren was, Bo hoped she was safe and happy.

* * *

 **A/N; So yeah sorry if the drama and/or angst sucked I am really bad at writing them. And, I hoped you liked the Chapter and Lauren's Will. (I'm sorry if in the Will I didn't get the areas that everyone wanted, but there are separate letters to everyone and I hope those help.) I know there wasn't a lot of interaction but again they are all grieving. And I am also sorry for all the misspelled/missing words. Or if a word in a sentence doesn't make sense Autocorrect can only do so much.**

 **There is also a Poll on my Profile Page on who will be Lauren's Secret Keeper. Or the one person who knows she is alive. The next chapter I hope will be up at the end of this week or next week. We will see. Chapter Three will kick off with Eleana and Lauren doing something won't tell you what and then will continue onto their exploration of Earth. I also want to know what the pairing for Eleana should be.**

 **Again, thanks for all of your reviews they mean a lot. I love all of you guys, and again I am sorry about the angst and/ or drama sucking.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	3. Important Note

**Hey Guys and Gals! I'm so sorry that this is not an update, but I just wanted to explain myself. I am, first of all, so sorry that I haven't updated Destinies Calling in a long time. So I wanted to explain to all of you my reasoning for it.**

 **First of all in early February I lost not only my dad but older brother as well in an accident. I was super close to both of them, and I am still mourning their lose.**

 **Secondly about 2 Weeks ago I was admitted into the hospital for what was supposed to be fatigue and weight loss, but was later discovered as Leukemia not to long ago. Which means my already awful year became even more awful.**

 **So again I am sorry that I haven't updated, but I will try to do so when I can. I'm sorry if this note seems pointless I just wanted to give all of you a reason on why I haven't updated. Though I hope to do so soon.**

 **I appreciate all of your support with Destinies Calling, and I hope to update soon to show that gratitude. I love all of you!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey guys! Again thank you all for all the feedback and support. This chapter won't be as angsty as the last because one Eleana is in it, and two because Lauren is coming back to Earth. Also, the Secret Keeper has been in fact decided (thanks for the votes). But, I will not tell you who it is, you have to read the chapter for that. Also I know some might be confused because this chapter is a little different than the last. Which is sort of the point. I want this chapter to be more light weight than the previous ones. It also isn't that connected with the previous ones because it's set in Purgatory or Limbo.**

 **Again, I love all of you guys so much!**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**

* * *

 _"My dearest friend Abigail, These probably could be the last words I write to you and I may not live long enough to see your response but I truly have lived long enough to live forever in the hearts of my friends. I thought a lot about what I should write to you. I thought of giving you blessings and wishes for things of great value to happen to you in future; I thought of appreciating you for being the way you are; I thought to give sweet and lovely compliments for everything about you; I thought to write something in praise of your poems and prose; and I thought of extending my gratitude for being one of the very few sincerest friends I have ever had. But that is what all friends do and they only qualify to remain as a part of the bunch of our loosely connected memories and that's not what I can choose to be, I cannot choose to be lost somewhere in your memories. So I thought of something through which I hope you will remember me for a very long time. I decided to share some part of my story, of what led me here, the part we both have had in common. A past, which changed us and our perception of the world. A past, which shaped our future into an unknown yet exciting opportunity to revisit the lost thoughts and to break free from the libido of our lost dreams. A past, which questioned our whole past. My dear, when the moment of my past struck me, in its highest demonised form, I felt dead, like a dead-man walking in flesh without a soul, who had no reason to live any more. I no longer saw any meaning of life but then I saw no reason to die as well. I travelled to far away lands, running away from friends, family and everyone else and I confined myself to my thoughts, to my feelings and to myself. Hours, days, weeks and months passed and I waited for a moment of magic to happen, a turn of destiny, but nothing happened, nothing ever happens. I waited and I counted each moment of it, thinking about every moment of my life, the good and the bad ones. I then saw how powerful yet weak, bright yet dark, beautiful yet ugly, joyous yet grievous; is a one single moment. One moment makes the difference. Just a one moment. Such appears to be the extreme and undisputed power of a single moment. We live in a world of appearance, Abigail, where the reality lies beyond the appearances, and this is also only what appears to be such powerful when in actuality it is not. I realised that the power of the moment is not in the moment itself. The power, actually, is in us. Every single one of us has the power to make and shape our own moments. It is us who by feeling joyful, celebrate for a moment of success; and it is also us who by feeling saddened, cry and mourn over our losses. I, with all my heart and mind, now embrace this power which lies within us. I wish life offers you more time to make use of this power. Remember, we are our own griefs, my dear, we are our own happinesses and we are our own remedies._

 _Take care!_

 _Love,_  
 _Francis._

 _Title: Letter to Abigail_  
 _Scene: "Death-Bed"_  
 _Chapter: The Road To Awe"_  
 _ **― Huseyn Raza**_

* * *

Lauren could say for certain she had never met someone like Eleana before. Not that it was a bad thing, but Lauren had never met anyone like Eleana. Eleana was kind and gentle, but if she felt someone she loved was threatened she would go off. Though in no way was she overprotective or possessive. In fact Eleana was quickly becoming her best friend, but Eleana was also very intelligent and intuitive. She just seemed to know things that were hard to figure out. Lauren could never actually understand how Eleana did it, but she just could figure things out. Though, the most defining factor about Eleana was her love for chocolate.

She absolutely adored chocolate, and everything made from it. Lauren had to actually constantly tell her not to eat it because she was making a mess, and she often went on a sugar high. Which she would then crash from, and pass out in the weirdest of places. Lauren remembered one time she had asked Eleana why she loved chocolate so much, and she would always remember her answer.

 _"I honestly don't know why I like it so much. It might be from the fact that is reminds me of my mother and father. They fell in love in a chocolate shop in Sweden. But, I guess that doesn't really answer your question does it? Well to put it simply, I love chocolate because it's a constant in my ever changing life. I will always know that chocolate will be there even when my life is a mess. Plus it's an added bonus that it tastes so heavenly."_

Even though she had finished with a joke, Lauren would always remember the seriousness in Eleana's eyes. Eleana by all means wasn't a serious person. She was carefree and could make anyone laugh with her antics. She could also make people do things they wouldn't normally do. Like what they were doing now for example.

"I honestly don't know how you get me to do these things," Lauren muttered as she walked beside Eleana. Eleana just grinned and chuckled, but otherwise didn't answer. Lauren looked around the beach that they were on with a frown. She honestly couldn't fathom how Eleana got her to go swimming, at night, on the beach. Of course any danger of sharks were out of the picture since it was Purgatory, and everyone was dead here anyways. But, that didn't mean the water wouldn't be cold as ice. Lauren was brought out of her musings when Eleana rushed passed her already out of her clothes. Luckily Lauren had gotten Eleana not to go skinny dipping.

The sound of water splashing and Eleana's laughter brought Lauren again out of her musings. And, she couldn't help but laugh at Eleana who was back on the beach dancing and saying. "Cold cold oh so cold."

"I told you Ana, but you never listen to me," She said with a shake of her, but Eleana only stuck out her tongue.

"I do to listen to you. Just most of the time it isn't that interesting so my mind entertains itself," Eleana said indignantly with mock hurt. Lauren laughed at Eleana's explanation.

"So your mind just entertains itself. I'll have to remember that."

"Oh I hope you do," Eleana said with a grin that Lauren couldn't help but mirror. "So are you going to come in or not?"

"Weren't you the one that just left whining how cold it was?" At the question Eleana stuck out her tongue. Once again.

"At least I went in!" She exclaimed with a childish quality to her voice, and laughter in her eyes.

"I would have gone in if you had waited. Like I wanted you to," Lauren said a slight smirk pulling at her lips.

"Oh of course blame your loss of a backbone on me," Eleana said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk.

"I'll have you know that I do in fact have a backbone, and I think before I act. Unlike someone I know," Lauren shot back.

"And, I'll have you know that if you don't go jump in to that water right now. I will throw you in," Eleana said and Lauren immediately stared at her. Trying to gauge the truthfulness in her words, but from past experiences she knew that at least in some way Eleana was telling the truth.

"I would like to see you try," Lauren said with a smirk, and immediately regretted it when Eleana lunged at her. Lauren dodged it, thank Odin, but that didn't deter Eleana. Which meant that Lauren was now running down the beach, and running on sand was not fun. Or easy for that matter. Although Eleana of course seemed to have no issue. Simply for the fact that with relative ease she caught Lauren, and swung her around. Lauren couldn't help but laugh as Eleana gently tossed her on the sand. Eleana stood above her with her signature smirk.

"I will show you mercy, but be warned that I won't be so lenient next time," She said and Lauren laughed. Eleana was by no means cruel, but Lauren knew that could change in the blink of an eye. Although she seemed to joke around more about being evil than actually showing it.

"Thank you, your excellence," Lauren said with mock submission. Which caused Eleana to playfully glare, but it had no heat behind it.

"I will let that deviance slide, but be warned you do not want to mess with..." Eleana trailed off with a contemplative look on her face.

With a laugh Lauren asked. "Who don't I want to mess with?"

"I'm thinking! Give me a moment," Eleana said raising her finger for silence. After a couple of moments of silence, Eleana looked back up with a defeated expression. "I've got nothing."

Lauren knew she had never laughed harder. Except for the time when Eleana had crashed from her sugar high and ended up on the chandelier of a ball room. She still didn't know how Eleana had done it, but the mystery made it all the funnier.

"It's not funny Lori," She said but her statement caused Lauren to laugh even more. Ignoring the sand that was now getting in to her hair and clothes.

"I'm sorry Ana, but it is. It really is," Lauren said while getting up and she couldn't contain the chuckle that made it through her lips. In response Eleana stuck her tongue out.

A teasing yet firm voice came from behind them. Cutting off Lauren's retort. "That's mature Elizabeth."

Lauren's head shot towards the voice, and she saw none other than Faolan. Who's Fae race was 'coincidently' matching his name. The young wolf's face had an air of playfulness but also a seriousness that belied his years. In reality Faolan was older than both Eleana and herself. Even though he looked like he was in his early twenties. He was another really close friend of Lauren's, and she knew that he and Ana were close as well. Although they didn't act like it, at times.

"Be quiet Faolan," Eleana said with a glare, but once again there was no heat behind it.

"Testy," He muttered before turning his attention towards Lauren. "We must be going to The Lacraihari. It's time for you and Elizabeth to leave," He said with a small smile which Lauren returned. She had been waiting for this for what seemed like months, but now that they were walking towards the 'machine' that would take her back to Earth. She couldn't help but feel nervous and slightly anxious. She knew that Eleana would be with her, but that didn't stop her stomach from churning with nerves. It also didn't help that she would in some ways miss Purgatory. She would miss all the places she had seen. All the memories she had already made with Eleana and Faolan. She would also miss all the people she had met, but she knew that this was for the best, and that one day she would return. With hopefully a happier ending.

Lauren looked up at the spiraling stairs and high pillars with archways. The pathways paved in marble, and the walls a cool alabaster. Lauren felt the chill of the place run down her spine. Which caused her to shiver, however slight. Though Eleana saw it and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder. Lauren shot a grateful smile at her, but quickly looked back ahead. She didn't want to trip like with her last visit. Lauren felt a little discontented with the echoing of her footsteps. It was to quiet for her liking, and she knew that Eleana and Faolan agreed with her. If their glances at the shadows were anything to go by. Finally they arrived into the main hall of The Lacraihari, and Lauren once again felt a chill run down her spine. She saw the Elders standing near an old stone archway. Smaller than all the rest in the room.

"There you are. We have finally prepared the portal, and it should bring you back safely to Earth," Denizen said with a smile. The elderly man with his kind brown eyes was one of the only Elders she actually liked. Many of the others were hardened by their years, and had become cold. Although they were not evil or uncaring. Which Lauren was glad for.

"Yes, it was quite an adventure in trying to find the two of them," Faolan said with a smile, and Lauren couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It probably took him five minutes to find us," Eleana muttered. Low enough so that only she could hear it, and Lauren had to stifle her laugh.

"Yes I'm sure it was," Denizen said with disbelief. Before he turned his attention back to Lauren and Eleana. "Now are you two ready to go?"

The simple question was asked with so much concern that Lauren couldn't help, but hug the old man. Who only chuckled. "I take that as yes."

"I will miss you," Eleana said hugging Denizen as well. Lauren couldn't help but notice the way his eyes misted up, but she knew he would not cry.

"And, I you," He said with affection and Eleana smiled. Lauren glanced at Faolan and saw that he was smiling. They had already said their goodbyes, and she knew that he was glad for it. Since for the fact he had broken down like a baby when they had done it. He did have a rep to protect after all. Or at least that was how he put it.

"Time for the love fest to end Denizen. It is time for them to leave. Now," Came a strained voice and Lauren glanced and saw that Lucian was standing with his arms crossed near the portal.

"Yes, yes I know, but I don't know when I will see them again, and I would not want to regret not saying goodbye," Denizen said but he started ushering her and Eleana towards the portal. The portal that was already starting to open, and briefly felt fear. Remembering her death, but then she saw Eleana smiling at her. Which gave her the strength to continue walking. When they reached the portal which was opened and all they had to do was jump in, Denizen's soft voice interrupted them.

"Your Keeper has been chosen Lauren. In someone named Evony Fleurette Marquise. I believe you should know who that is."

Lauren nodded absent mindedly. She couldn't believe that The Morrigan or former Morrigan was her 'Secret Keeper. She was relieved but she also felt a sense of dread at the news, but she knew that the Gods picked Evony for a reason, and she wouldn't contradict their judgement. Lauren turned to look at Eleana who had a smirk on her face. They both glanced back at the people behind them who all nodded their head, and they once again looked at each. The portals light casting their faces in light as well as shadow.

With her smirk still in place Eleana yelled. "Last one theirs a rotten egg," Before jumping in to the portal. Lauren following quickly behind with a laugh. Leaving the people behind to look at the now empty archway.

"We're so screwed," Faolan said with a sigh.

"Yup," Denizen replied, and the rest of the Elders nodded their heads in agreement. For once.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I am also sorry that the girls haven't arrived to Earth yet, but I promise they will next chapter. As well the next chapter will be a lot longer. Although I hope this chapter wasn't to shabby. I also want to thank all of you guys for voting for Lauren's Secret Keeper, and also for all of your support in my trying time. Love You Guys and Gals!**_

 _ **I also wanted to say, that I would like you guys to vote on what Fae Eleana and Lauren should be when they arrive to Earth. (Gift from the Gods, also it's a good incognito for a supposedly dead human). As well as any ideas that I haven't thought of yet, you can of course add to the list and people can vote for it. Although I hope you all like what I have thought of. They can be the same Fae.**_

 _ **The Choices Are:**_

 _ **Phoenix**_

 _ **Fire Elemental**_

 _ **Elf**_

 ** _Nymph_**

 ** _Conduit_**

 ** _Or A Shifter of Some Kind (If you like this one you can choose what they can shift into)_**

 ** _I'm sorry for all misspelled/missing words._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _Until Next Time,_**

 ** _Jaded Emperor_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"When love awakens in your life, in the night of your heart, it is like the dawn breaking within you. Where before there was anonymity, now there is intimacy; where before there was fear, now there is courage; where before in your life there was awkwardness, now there is a rhythm of grace and gracefulness; where before you used to be jagged, now you are elegant and in rhythm with your self. When love awakens in your life, it is like a rebirth, a new beginning."_  
 ** _― John O'Donohue, Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom_**

* * *

She felt as if she was traveling through a straw. Her body felt constricted but at the same time she felt free. It was like a never ending stream had formed within the barriers of the 'straw'. Which made her flow smoothly and fast. She didn't know where she was or where Eleana was, but she knew that her best friend was near by, and then her body hit what felt like a brick wall.

Lauren felt her vision blur slightly as she stared into the scattered lights. She moved to her side and raised her head, trying to gather her bearings, but she only saw trees and more trees. "Lori are you alright?" A soft voice whispered from behind her, and Lauren felt immediate relief at hearing Eleana's voice. With a slowness she turned around and saw Eleana looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine Ana, just a little shaken," Lauren replied as she was trying to get up, and immediately Eleana stood up and offered her hand to help. Which Lauren took gratefully. She looked around at their surroundings and saw that they were in a clearing. With a frown Lauren continued. "Though I am wondering where we are."

"As am I Lori as am I," Eleana replied as she walked forward, and Lauren immediately remembered that this new world. This Earth, Eleana knew nothing about, and Lauren immediately knew that as much as Eleana would be helping her. She would be returning the favor in kind.

Making a quick decision Lauren moved forward, towards what she hoped was a road. "Come on let's start moving."

Eleana followed without a word of protest, but Lauren could tell that she was alert to their surroundings. They walked in silence, side by side, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was one filled with understanding and a knowing quality that Lauren had never felt with anyone before. Not even Bo. She glanced at Eleana and saw that the other woman was staring at the trees with wonderment, and Lauren wondered how much Eleana has seen to make her look at trees with a child like wonder.

"I can hear your thoughts Lauren. Mind sharing them with me?" Eleana teased in her soft voice, and Lauren couldn't help but grin.

"I was just wondering how old you actually are. Since you never actually told me," Lauren replied with a small smile, and Eleana shot her a glance with a raised eyebrow.

"I am old enough to remember the smell of the Sistine Chapel with still fresh paint," Eleana replied calmly and Lauren felt shock consume her.

"Ana, that means you're at least 502 years old," Lauren said, shock evident in her tone.

"I'm older than that actually. A lot older than that to be truthful," Eleana said softly and Lauren felt her brow furrow in confusion.

"I don't see how because you said your parents met in a chocolate shop, and to be older than that wouldn't make sense," Lauren said softly, and Eleana grinned.

"I guess I never got around to explaining some things to you about my soul. Every once in a while my soul or heart rather chooses a pair that I see as parents, but the one I witnessed in Sweden. I haven't chosen anyone since. They were so in love Lori, a type of love I wish to one day have," Eleana explained and Lauren nodded trying to digest the new information.

"I think I understand," Lauren said slowly and was rewarded with Eleana's beaming smile. Which Lauren returned before turning her attention back to the trail in front of them. Finally after another hour of walking they reached a road. It looked completely barren and Lauren had to suppress a groan, but that didn't mean Eleana felt that same way.

"Couldn't the elders have sent us somewhere, where we aren't surrounded by total wilderness," Eleana said with a sigh, and Lauren couldn't help but agree.

"Oh if only we could have that reprieve," Lauren said with a shake of her head.

"Come on this road has to lead somewhere," Eleana said, and motioned down the road, and with that the two friends headed down the road. Both ready for what was coming next.

* * *

To say that Evony was surprised was an understatement. Not only had she received an anonymous letter stating that Dr. Lauren Lewis was alive, but the letter had specifically stated that she could not tell anyone, and the consequences if she did would not be to her liking. Although Evony wasn't Fae anymore she still held power over many other Fae. Which proved to come in handy when she needed to send a car, no questions asked, to a random place.

Now she was calmly sitting in her penthouse. Waiting for the car to arrive with Dr. Lewis, and her companion. She just hoped that the letter was valid, and not some hoax to make her look like a fool. She stared out the window at the city's lights below her, and couldn't help but sigh softly. What she wouldn't give to be Fae once again. She didn't belong in the species she was now. She didn't understand half of the things she felt most of the time, and another part of her time was spent in self exile. Blaming herself for being so open with Lauren, but she knew she would never regret her time with Lauren. It had shone some light on the human species to Evony, but that didn't mean she wanted to be one. With another more drawn out sigh Evony turned her attention to the knocking at her door. With practiced grace and poise Evony walked towards the door and opened it.

She saw the Fae she had sent out looking at her, and immediately she frowned. "Did you find them?" She asked, and immediately the man nodded

"Yes, Morrigan. They are coming up in the elevator now," he said in his slightly rough voice, and Evony nodded absent mindedly.

"Alright stand guard by my door. Let no one in but those two do you hear me?" She ordered and once again the man nodded. Evony had to hide the smirk from appearing on her face. Even though she was human now, she could still make people do what she wanted. She turned and walked towards an arm chair. As she was sitting down she poured herself a healthy glass of scotch. She heard the door open and slowly turned to look at the two new occupants of the room. Luckily she was able to hide her shock quickly. She couldn't believe what her eyes were clearly looking at. Lauren Lewis was standing in front of her door. A bashful look was on her face, and Evony couldn't help but chuckle. She saw that Lauren looked at her with a startled expression.

"It's good to see you Dr. Lewis, but please do tell why you're here with me, and not in between the succubus legs?" Evony asked with a raised eyebrow, and Lauren immediately blushed.

"Well y-you s-see," Lauren stuttered, but was saved by a beautiful yet powerful voice.

"No one can know that she is alive," The female voice said and Evony watched as a woman stepped from the shadows. She couldn't contain her shocked expression. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the woman's presence before now. Apparently Lauren shared her sentiments, if her small yelp was anything to go by.

"Ana, I told you not to do that to me," Lauren hissed and the woman simply smiled softly, and Evony didn't know why but she felt a stirring in her heart that she never felt before. She wondered briefly what it was, but decided to ignore it for now.

"What do you mean that no one can know that she is alive?" Evony asked with a slight frown, and immediately the woman answered.

"The gods have given her another shot at life on Earth. At least until what she needs to do is completed. When it is her fate will be decided, but for now no one can know that Lauren is alive. Simply because it can mess with things," The woman explained and Evony nodded slowly.

"Then why do I know?" She asked simply and this time Lauren answered.

"Because, I or we rather need someone to help us, and you were chosen for that task," Lauren said with a small smile.

"Alright I understand that, but I would like to know who I am helping," Evony said staring pointedly at the woman.

"My name is Elizabeth Rosalie Odette Carina Astor, but mostly everyone calls me Eleana," The woman, Eleana, said kindly, and Evony once again felt the stirring but she ignored it.

With a nod, Evony turned and walked back to her seat. She motioned for the two to sit down, and they did. Once they were settled Evony asked a question that was bugging her. "Alright so if I am to help you. How are you going to walk around undetected?"

"Oh that's quite simple. Only you can see me as me. While others see me as my alter ego," Lauren said.

"And, who exactly is your alter ego?" Evony asked and she saw Eleana and Lauren share a look before Lauren responded.

"It is Nicole Astor, but Nicky for short," She said and Evony once again nodded.

"Alright now down to the real business. Why type of Fae are you?" Evony asked, she had felt it immediately when the two had come in, and she was wondering what Fae they were. Immediately the two blondes grinned and lent forward, and Evony knew that she was in a lot more trouble than she had first thought.

* * *

Bo was staring at her drink with a sullen expression. It had been eight months since Lauren had been killed, and she hadn't felt the same since. With each passing day her regret grew until it was overbearing. Why did she have to be such a terrible girlfriend to Lauren? Why did she have to make Lauren think that she wasn't loved? Why didn't she catch Lauren in time?

The questions and regrets plagued her mind and heart. She knew she would never be the same, but Bo was fine with that. She would live with it because she deserved it. She deserved the pain, because she had treated the best thing in her life like trash, and she could never get it back. Never get the love that she and Lauren had felt and made back, and once again Bo felt tears prick her eyes. No matter how many days passed. The pain and grief would always stay fresh. She wasn't even sure it would ever go away.

"Hey no crying at the bar," A soft voice said and Bo looked up into Kenzi's concerned gaze, and she smiled slightly. She ran a hand across her cheeks and was shocked when it came back wet. She hadn't even realized that she was crying, but apparently she had been. "Bo I know it's hard, but Hotpants wouldn't want you to be like this."

Bo nodded slightly at Kenzi's words. She knew that her friend was right, but that didn't make it any easier. "I know Kenz, but it's so hard to let her go," She said with a pain filled voice, and immediately Kenzi took her hand.

"No one is saying you to let her go Bo, but you need to stop feeling like this was your fault. We all had a part in her death. It wasn't just you," Kenzi said with compassion burning in her eyes.

"Thanks Kenz," Bo said giving her a small smile. Which Kenzi returned only to have their mood interrupted by a silky voice.

"Well well isn't this touching," Evony purred as she appeared out of the shadows with a smirk. Bo could immediately tell that Trick was heading towards them.

"What do you want Evony?" Trick asked stepping from behind the bar to look at the woman.

"Such hostility, and all I wanted to do was introduce my two new head doctors," Evony said with a smirk, and immediately everyone stiffened. Bo couldn't believe her ears, Evony had replaced Lauren. She could feel her anger start to settle in before a calming of her grandfather brought her attention away from her rage.

"I would be happy to meet them," Trick said softly and Kenzi shot him a bewildered look. One that Bo mirrored.

"Good," Evony said with a smile. Before she turned her attention to the doors of the Dal. "Come on in doctors."

Almost at once the doors opened revealing two stunning blondes. They both had sparkling blue eyes, but the taller one seemed to have the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. She then turned her attention to the shorter one and immediately felt like she knew this woman. She didn't know how she knew her, but somehow she did. She watched as the two blondes stopped besides Evony.

"It's very nice to meet you..." Trick trailed off and the taller blonde smiled kindly.

"I am Dr. Elizabeth Astor," she said.

"And, I am Dr. Nicole Astor," the other blonde said, and Bo shared a look with Kenzi who's eye were widened slightly.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you both. If I may inquire what type of Fae you two are?" Trick asked and immediately Bo looked at the two blondes with interest.

"We both are Phoenixes, although my sister is more of healer between the two of us. Although I'm not to bad myself," Elizabeth said with a grin, and Bo glanced at Trick and saw he looked confused.

"I have never heard of species of Fae called Phoenix," Trick said with a slight frown and Evony rolled her eyes.

"Just because you haven't heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist," she said with annoyance, and Trick glared slightly, but before he could respond shattering glass was heard. Bo turned her head and saw Dyson looking at the shorter blonde with shock and confusion.

"Dyson what's wrong?" Bo asked and Dyson simply walked towards Nicole with shock evident in his movements. Once he was close enough to her he looked into her eyes, and uttered a word that Bo wasn't expecting.

"Lauren?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry that it's another short one, but I don't have good coverage right now, and I didn't want to keep you all waiting so I decided a short chapter is better than nothing, and I decided that both Lauren and Eleana will be Phoenixes, but with varying skills. You'll see why soon, and as for the cliff hanger don't worry. The secret won't be revealed... yet.**_

 ** _I also decided that Evony will be paired with Eleana._**

 _ **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **Jaded Emperor**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Just because you haven't heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist," she said with annoyance, and Trick glared slightly, but before he could respond shattering glass was heard. Bo turned her head and saw Dyson looking at the shorter blonde with shock and confusion._

 _"Dyson what's wrong?" Bo asked and Dyson simply walked towards Nicole with shock evident in his movements. Once he was close enough to her he looked into her eyes, and uttered a word that Bo wasn't expecting._

 _"Lauren?"_

* * *

The room was dead silent after Dyson's soft declaration. Lauren or Nicole rather could feel their stares on her, but she ignored them all. Instead she focussed onto Dyson and saw that he was looking at her like she was a ghost. Which she technically was, but he didn't have to know that. She opened her mouth to speak, but Eleana beat her to it.

"I'm sorry but we don't know who this Lauren person is," she said smoothly, and Lauren glanced at her best friend. She saw that Eleana's eyes were steely. Giving away nothing. Though Dyson seemed to not believe them.

"You're lying because Lauren's scent is all over her," he said gesturing towards her, but Eleana easily replied.

"We were recently in Purgatory. Where we could have easily picked up her scent there."

Lauren glanced at her best friend, and saw that she was getting irritated. Which Evony seemed to pick up on, and shot a glare at Dyson.

"Why don't you mind your own business dog? You don't need to know everything like you believe," she snapped and Lauren was happy that the Morrigan was on her side. Especially since no one seemed to want to mess with her. Trick seemingly sensing that Dyson was about to snap back, cut in.

"Now Dyson tonight is not the night to be having fights. You're drunk. So go home," Trick said and Lauren saw that Dyson wanted to argue, but Trick's glare stopped him. With an angry nod Dyson swept towards the door, and left with the door slamming behind him. Trick turned to the two doctors with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry for his insensitivity. He's been going through a lot these past few months."

"Haven't we all," someone muttered from behind Lauren, and she turned to look at said person. She looked into Kenzi's ice blue eyes before turning back to Trick.

"Don't worry I understand, but who is Lauren?" She asked and she saw that Eleana tried to hold in a unlady like snort. She quickly shot the woman a glare before turning her attention back to Trick, but he wasn't the one who answered her. Instead it was the woman who's voice still caused her heart to skip a beat. Even though Lauren knew she was a lot better at hiding it now.

"She was a very independent and loyal woman. Who we all miss dearly," Bo said and Lauren turned her gaze on to the succubus, and saw that Bo looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Or at least had a full nights rest.

"I see some more than others," Lauren said softly and Bo seemed to search her eyes for something. What. Lauren wasn't sure of that, but Bo seemed to be confused by it.

"Yes, mostly because some of us were closer to her," Kenzi finally cut in, and Lauren looked at the little goth. She couldn't believe how much Kenzi had grown. Even though not physically, but emotionally and maturity wise. She had taken many leaps from what Lauren could remember.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lauren and Eleana said at the same time. Which they didn't seemed fazed by in the slightest.

"Thank you," Trick said softly, and Lauren and Eleana smiled in response. Before they both turned to Evony.

"When would you like us to start?" Eleana asked, and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Whenever you wish, but make sure it's in at least a two week capacity," Evony replied evenly, and the two Phoenixes nodded their heads in understanding.

"Will do," Lauren said with a grin. With a slight nod, Evony looked down at her watch, and made a noise of annoyance.

"I'm afraid I must be going, but remember Trick. The doctors are part of the Dark, and I will not tolerate them being mistreated. In _any_ way," Evony said a threatening tone in her voice.

"Of course Morrigan," Trick said bowing his head slightly, and Evony looked at him for a moment before leaving. Once there was nothing left, but the faint scent of her perfume. Did everyone seem less tense.

Lauren turned her attention back to the goth who seemed to sigh in relief. "Thank God that's over."

Which caused Lauren to frown slightly, but she didn't comment on it. Though Bo seemed to see her frown, and explained. "As you can see we don't necessarily like the Morrigan, and sometimes it's just really hard to deal with her."

"I understand completely, though I think you should give her a chance. I mean from what I have seen. She's only like that so she appears stronger for her side. She's like a big fluffy teddy bear once you get to know her," Lauren said with a small smile, and she saw that Bo and Kenzi looked shocked. Before, Kenzi started laughing.

"You know Nicole I think I'm going to like you," she said while holding on to her sides. Bo was chuckling as well. Which Lauren was glad for, she didn't like seeing the usually strong succubus so down.

"Don't we all," came a teasing voice from behind Lauren, and she glanced and saw the Eleana was holding two beers in her hands.

"Oh haha Liz," Lauren said while she snatched a bottle from her best friend.

"Thank you for laughing. I knew I was funny," she said and Lauren almost chocked on her beer.

"Liz did you just learn sarcasm?" Lauren asked with mock shock, and Eleana glared at her.

"Oh haha very funny. You deserve an award for that one," she shot back and Lauren only grinned as she took another drink of her beer. While Kenzi and Bo just watched with mute amusement during the whole exchange. When something that Elizabeth said struck a chord in Bo's brains and confusion swept through her.

"Wait I have a question," Bo said looking at the two doctor's. Who turned to her, and tilted their heads while doing so. Bo looked at the two doctor's and asked the one question that plagued her mind.

"What were you doing in Purgatory?"

She watched as the two blondes exchanged glances. Before they leveled their stares onto her. "There are many mysterious things about Phoenixes. Secrets that we hold close to our hearts, but I will tell you that we were in Purgatory, because we wanted to talk with one of the spirits there. We are like Eternal Guardians for lost souls, and we went there to speak to one," Elizabeth replied evenly, and Bo felt shock flash through her. Both of these women looked no older than 28, and to here that they have been guarding souls for eternity. It was just mind blowing to Bo, and she was sure Kenzi felt the same.

Kenzi opened her mouth to ask another question. When Elizabeth looked at her watch and made a noise of shock. "I'm so sorry but we must be going or else we are going to be late. Though I do hope we will see each other again," she said and Bo watched as Nicole looked at her watch as well.

"Yes, so sorry that we are leaving," Nicole said quickly already heading to the door with her sister.

"It was nice meeting you," Kenzi shouted as the two blondes exited. Bo turned her head to look at her best friend with a bewildered look.

"That was..." She said only to trail off trying to find the right word, and Kenzi supplied it for her.

"Odd."

"Yes... Odd," Bo agreed staring at the doors of the Dal where the two doctors had just departed from. Though if only she knew what was really in stock for her in the near future. She would of said something a lot stronger than odd.

Oh well.

C'est La Vie.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for another short chapter. I really wanted to write a long one, but didn't have the energy to. Though I hope this chapter is sufficient enough. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully, I will get the sixth chapter done sooner. (I am also sorry for the weird ending)._**

 ** _Also, for the people who think that what Bo said concerning Lauren wasn't enough. That was my intention she wouldn't say what Lauren really was to her. Especially to two strangers, who worked for the Dark no less. So I hope I cleared that up for you._**

 ** _I am also thinking of making another Doccubus story, and I was wondering if there are any ideas that you guys would like to see. Just PM me or review what you would want to read, and I will try to make a story based off of it._**

 ** _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._**

 ** _Until Next Time,_**

 ** _Jaded Emperor_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, like I said previously back in the previous chapter I am thinking about doing another Doccubus story, but I would like to have my readers say in it. So if you would like to, keep in mind I am not forcing you to, then you can either review or PM me ideas you would like to see.**

 **I would also like to say that I am sorry for taking so long in updating. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**

* * *

It has been five days since Lauren had 'met' Bo at the bar, and to say she wished that Bo knew who she was an understatement, but Lauren knew that she couldn't risk it. Not yet at least, but for now Lauren was content with working with her best friend, which brought another shocking thing to the forefront of her mind. The Dark Fae were actually nicer than the Light were. Lauren believed wholeheartedly that the Dark Fae would be horrendous to work with, but they had been nothing but polite to both Eleana and herself. Of course that could just be because she was now Fae, and the Morrigan and explicitly said they were off limits, but Lauren would like to believe that stereotypes weren't everything. At least she hoped so.

Another thought bloomed into her mind that caused her to smile, and that thought was the blooming romance between Evony and Eleana. Something Lauren could have never imagined happening, but was glad for it all the same, because Eleana seemed to be truly happy with Evony around, and that's all Lauren has ever truly wanted for her best friend. For her to find true happiness. Even if it's with someone Lauren used to hate, but has now grown to adore. Even if it was five days, the Morrigan had a way of endearing herself into the hearts of others. Even without meaning to. Which Lauren guessed she should be concerned about, but for the time being she wouldn't.

Lauren was pulled out of her thoughts as her best friend walked into the lab. She couldn't help but grin at Eleana, before walking over to meet her. Eleana pulled Lauren in for a quick hug before offering her a cup of coffee, which Lauren took gratefully, and a silent thanks. Which Eleana acknowledged with a simple smile.

"So how are things down at the station?" Lauren asked as she took a sip of her coffee and leaned against her desk.

"It's as it normally is, boring and devoid of most sound besides the rustling of paperwork," Eleana responded as she leant against a nearby table.

"The documents got there safely I presume then," Lauren stated with a smirk, which caused Eleana to roll her eyes, but she smiled all the same.

"Yes, they got there safely I made sure of it," Eleana finally supplied, and Lauren allowed herself to grow less rigid. She didn't want the documents getting lost, because if they did a murderer could walk free, and with as much grief as Eleana gave her for being so heinous. Lauren knew that her best friend understood the importance of them. She knew that Eleana was possibly one of the only ones that understood her. At least here on Earth, which caused Lauren's heart squeeze painfully in her chest. Remembering all her friends she had left behind in Purgatory. Eleana seemingly sensing where her thoughts were going, was in front of her in an instant.

Lauren could feel the warmth of Eleana's hand cup her cheek, and Lauren went into the comforting touch. It was a little known fact that Lauren had abandonment issues. Ever since her brother, Lauren couldn't comprehend abandoning anyone else in the same manner, and to Lauren she felt like she was abandoning her friends back in Purgatory. For a new and better life on Earth, a life many of them could never have again. A soft movement of Eleana's thumb across her cheek caused Lauren to startle out of her thoughts, and she looked at her best friend in confusion. Until she realized her cheeks were wet. Lauren looked into the calm and understanding eyes of her best friend, and felt safe because of them. Eleana's blue eyes were filled with so much compassion that Lauren had to hug her as tightly as she could, and as Eleana was wrapping her arms around just as tightly. Lauren couldn't help but think that at least she didn't leave one friend behind.

The only thing that pulled the two best friends apart was the nervous clearing of a throat behind them. Lauren pulled away from her best friend and saw a nervous lab technician looking at them. The young man looked beyond nervous, and immediately Lauren smiled kindly at him which Eleana mirrored.

"What can we do for you?" Eleana asked kindly with mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and a kind smile adorning her features.

The lab technician seemed more at ease with the kind welcome, and seemed to have garnered some of his confidence back. Slightly. "The Mor-Morrigan wanted me t-to tell you th-that you're n-needed at a cr-cr-crime scene."

Lauren simply smiled at the young man. "Thank you for telling us, we'll be there shortly," Lauren said with a small smile, and she watched as the young man rushed out of the lab. Before she turned back to Eleana who looked like she was trying not to laugh. "What is it Ana?"

At Lauren's confused question Eleana finally started to laugh. "How are we supposed to get to the crime scene?" She asked.

Once again Lauren frowned. "With a car?" Lauren said but it came out more like a question, and once again Eleana laughed.

"No, Lori I know that, but how are we supposed to get to it? We don't know where it is," Eleana replied with laughter twinkling in her eyes, and immediate realization flashed in Lauren's eyes. She could of slapped herself with how stupid she was, and she wanted to do just that as she ran out of the lab after the technician. With Eleana and her laughter following in her wake.

* * *

"We're finally here," Lauren said with a grateful sigh. It had been grueling finding the lab technician in the expansive Dark Fae Compound, but they finally did. Which brought them to where they were now. In the woods, a quarter of a mile away from the closest town. Eleana and Lauren were currently walking towards the scene, when the horrible pungent scent of decomposing flesh hit their nostrils. Immediately their noses wrinkled in unison, but they kept walking anyway. Soon the smell became unbearable, but the two doctors continued their way towards the body. They passed many Fae, dark and light, which Lauren knew meant that this death was either a political figure or a member of an ancient Fae family.

As they finally made it through the foliage and into the clearing. Lauren knew it was the latter rather than the former. Seeing the young body of what seemed to be a little boy. Immediate sadness shot through Lauren, and quick glance at Eleana it seemed to have been the same. Eleana motioned to Lauren that she was going to look around the crime scene, and Lauren nodded in understanding.

As Lauren drew nearer to the body she saw that the young boys body seemed to be riddled with what looked like animal bites. Big enough to be dangerous if left untreated, but small enough that it shouldn't be lethal. Until Lauren gently turned the young boys head, and saw a gaping hole in the side of his neck. Like something had latched onto him, and tore. By Lauren's estimates it was big enough to be left by either a wolf or something of their stature, which caused Lauren to frown. If a shifter had done this then more likely than not they were told to do so. Unless they were turning feral, which Lauren dismissed as a possibility once she saw that the bite didn't have any residual stress. (Like the animal shook the young boy like a rag doll, most feral shifters would do so to play with their food or to show their dominance over what they caught.) Though Lauren wouldn't know more until he got back to her lab. With a quick gesture to the assistants waiting for her, she got up, and set off to find Eleana.

She found her best friend crouched near a nearby pine. Lauren was confused until she stopped beside her best friend, and saw what she was staring at. Eleana looked up at her with sadness burning in her eyes. Lauren bent down to get a better look at what she saw, and it was clear as day. It was a wolf track. Bigger than an average wolf, but perfect for a shifter, and Lauren sighed with trepidation of what was to come. They would have to talk with all resident shifters. _All_ of them.

Which was something Lauren really wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

"Well look on the bright side Lori, we only have one shifter to talk to," Eleana said with a grin as they walked towards the Dal. Lauren simply raised her eyebrow, and Eleana hurriedly kept talking. "I mean it's the one shifter that believes he knows who you are, and everything, but I mean that isn't that bad... right?" Eleana asked with a strained smile, and Lauren couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess not, but remember we're going to ask him about Thomas Alkara, and where he was two nights ago. Then we're done," Lauren said glancing at her best friend, and Eleana nodded in understanding. Lauren knew that Eleana knew how hard it was to be by her old... friends, and the woman she loved. She was just hoping that Bo wouldn't be at her favorite bar tonight, but of course luck wasn't on her side tonight. If the call of both hers and Eleana's name was to go by.

"Nikki, Lizzy come here we haven't seen you two in a while," Kenzi's drunken shout filled the relatively quiet bar, and Lauren winced slightly at the sheer volume of it. Lauren glanced at Eleana before they both made their way towards the drunken goth, and from what Lauren could see a very embarrassed succubus.

"I'm so sorry," Bo apologized as the two blondes drew nearer, and Lauren smiled kindly.

"It's quite alright, in fact I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Lauren asked staring into Bo's brown eyes. She watched as the succubus blushed slightly, but Bo nodded all the same, but before Lauren could even open her mouth. Kenzi whooped and clapped her hands at the same time.

"My succubitch is getting laid tonight!" Kenzi shouted once again which was followed by a drunken laugh. Lauren's eyes widened in surprise, and she saw that Bo looked absolutely mortified.

"Again I'm so sorry, what was your question?" Bo asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you knew where Detective Thornwood was?" Lauren responded, and she glanced at Eleana who had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, but before Bo could respond a deep, rough voice answered for her.

"I'm right here what do you want?"

Lauren and Eleana turned to look at Dyson. Who was glaring at the both of them, and Lauren gave him a strained smile. Before Eleana responded for the both of them.

"We're here on the behalf of the Alkara family. Who just suffered the loss of their youngest son, Thomas two nights ago. We were wondering detective where were you between the times of 11 p.m and 12 a.m.?"

"Why?" Dyson asked stiffly.

"Because, detective a shifter killed the young boy, and we have to be as thorough as we can," Eleana continued with a raised eyebrow. Lauren could tell the Dyson was getting protective of himself, but she also knew that he would answer their questions.

"I was here with Trick doing research to help Bo on a case she's working on. You can ask him," Dyson said gesturing to the bar keep. Lauren turned to look at Trick with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he was here with me."

"See there you go doctors," Dyson said with annoyance in his tone, and they both smiled back. Even if it didn't reach their eyes.

"So sorry to bother you detective. Have a good night," the two doctors said in unison before making their way out of the bar.

"Well that was productive," Eleana said with sarcasm dripping from her tone, and Eleana simply nodded.

"At least we have another possibly suspect off our list."

"Yeah that's true," Eleana responded before stopping suddenly. Her back stiff and her eyes surveying their surroundings.

"Ana what is it?" Lauren asked in confusion and slight trepidation.

"There's someone there," Eleana responded simply, and immediately Lauren's body went rigid as well. She surveyed the darkness surrounding them, before she could make out a shadow.

"What do you want?" Lauren shouted her eyes flashing gold. Immediately the shadow moved forward at lightening speed, and Eleana was at her side in an instant. They both watched as the shadow stepped out of the surrounding darkness only to reveal.

"Faolan?" Eleana asked with a shocked gasp. Lauren's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Seeing her other best friend looking so disheveled and scared.

"Hey guys I need your help."

"Faolan what are you doing here?" Lauren asked with confusion.

"I'll tell you about that later, but I need your help right now," Faolan said with fear, causing his voice to tremble slightly. Lauren had never seen the brave wolf act like this. It was disconcerting.

"Faolan what do you need help with?" Eleana asked, and they both watched as Faolan stepped more out of the shadows to show his clothes. His bloody clothes, and Lauren immediately felt like throwing up.

"I think I might have killed someone, but I don't remember who it was. Or what happened."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know it's a little weird but trust me this has to do with the overall ending of the story. I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	8. Chapter 8

Silence. It filled the room like a heavy static. Invisible to sight but you felt as if you could cut it with a knife. It had been two hours since Lauren and Eleana brought Faolan back to their apartment to clean up. Two hours since they learned that their best friend might have killed a young boy, and two hours since a heavy darkness settled over them. Neither of the doctors could believe that the gentle wolf could kill an innocent, let alone a child. Faolan was a wolf of honor following highly in Fenrir's guidance. Never doing anything that could upset his God.

Though besides that Faolan was never the violent type. Although both of the doctors knew he knew how to fight. Faolan would never use his brawn first, he was more of a think first kind of guy. Which was why it was so difficult for Eleana and Lauren to comprehend that he could do something so heinous.

Currently the two doctors were sitting in their living room, watching as the fire in the hearth grew. Faolan was currently in the shower. Lauren could hear the rushing of water even from where she was sitting. She knew that what she was feeling was most likely nothing compared to what Faolan was feeling. Faolan who always prided himself with his excellent control. Especially with what he had gone through before he went to Purgatory. Lauren felt her heart break for the wolf. No one should have to go through with what he had to. Which made Faolan even greater of a man for bearing all those hardships, and still having maintained a generous and kind heart.

Lauren turned her saddened gaze to her best friend. Who looked just as disheartened as Lauren did. The pain flowing between them both like a never-ending stream. Neither of the two knowing how to make this better. Or even if they could make it better. They sure as hell knew that they were going to try. Though both knew, like it was a mutual agreement, that they wouldn't turn Faolan in. Even if all the evidence was stacked against the shifter. They both knew within themselves that Faolan would never do this on his own violation.

"What do we do Laur?" Eleana asked with sadness burning inside of her eyes, her voice quivering with suppressed emotions.

"I don't know Ana, I just don't know," Lauren replied burying her head in hands. She threaded her fingers through the strands, tugging slightly. She was willing her brain to come up with a solution, but none came. Which caused Lauren to want to scream at the top of her lungs at the injustice of the world. She knew in her heart Faolan couldn't have done it. However, as soon as the Fae figured out it was him. Lauren didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him.

Lauren looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She saw that Faolan was in an overly large shirt that Eleana had a fondness of collecting, and that Evony had a habit of indulging her in. He was also in sweatpants that they kept at the apartment in case of emergencies like this. Lauren noticed that Faolan's eyes had a haunted look buried within them. Which once again caused her heart to clench in sadness. Faolan did not deserve this, he didn't deserve to feel this pain.

"Are you feeling any better Faol?" Eleana asked softly as the shifter sat done on an armchair.

"Yeah, the shower helped a bit, but I can still feel the blood on my skin and it doesn't help that I can still smell traces of it," Faolan said miserably.

Lauren leant forward and stared at Faolan until his eyes connected with hers. "Faolan, Ana and I will do everything we can to help you. However, to do that we need to know what happened. Are you ready to tell us that?" Lauren asked gently. Faolan simply nodded with a sigh.

"I don't know if I'll be any help, because it's all mostly foggy to me. I guess it started after you guys left. I started to feel light headed and I started having moments when I was doing something but I didn't remember when I started doing it. Then I was doing my usual rounds and I felt like something hit me, then total darkness. I woke up and I knew instinctively that I wasn't in Purgatory any more. I caught the strong scent of blood and I immediately started looking around for it. I only got the idea to look at myself when the smell followed me, and what I saw will forever scar me. There was so much blood, obviously you know how much since you saw me afterwards. I don't think I will ever get over how much there actually was, and I did the only thing I thought of at that moment. I ran. I ran and I ran until I picked up your guy's scent. You know the rest."

Lauren and Eleana immediately shared a look. It was clear they were both puzzled at what Faolan had just told them. "Faol, do you remember any other scent around where you woke up. Any scent at all the stood out to you?" Eleana asked with a tilt of her head.

Faolan frowned for a moment before his eyes flashed in realization. "Yes, there was a scent that stood out to me. It was definitely a scent of a sex Fae," Faolan said with confidence in his voice.

Lauren raised her eyebrow in skepticism. "Faol, not that I'm questioning you, but how could you possibly know that?"

"I take no offense in your skepticism Lori, but trust me it definitely was a type of sex Fae. When you have lived as long as I and Ana have you pick up on a few things. For instance most sex Fae smell or have a hint of cherry. Don't ask me why because I couldn't tell you. Where as most shifters smell slightly like their animal. Wolf shifters smell slightly like wet dog, cat shifters smell slightly like pine or sometimes fish. So I'm telling you there was a sex Fae there, and a pretty powerful one at that," Faolan said with a yawn. Lauren and Eleana immediately noticed the dark rings under Faolan's eyes. Realizing he needed sleep they sent him off to bed, with a promise that they would talk in the morning.

Though when they faintly heard the guest bedroom door close they rounded on to one another. "Do you know what this could mean Lauren," Eleana hissed softly.

"Yes, of course I do Ana it means that Bo could be involved in this. Or..." Lauren trailed off her eyes gleaming with fear.

"What is it Lori? What's wrong?" Eleana asked worry clear in her voice.

"Or it could mean that Aife is back, and she's not coming here for a reunion with Bo," Lauren said worry launching its way into her heart.

"Then what is she here for Lori?"

Lauren looked at her best friend tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Revenge."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this is so short. I actually hate myself because it's so short, I don't like disappointing you guys, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 **I'm also sorry that it took me so long, but my sister and her fiancee Nicki are getting married in Italy (in a few months), and I've been helping them plan it. I have also been feeling under the weather lately, but that doesn't matter really. Oh, and if you guys are still reading this send congratulations to my sister, ShakespearePoet101, if you will. I know she will appreciate it.**

 **I love all of you guys and remember if you have questions PM me.**

 **Sorry for all that misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


End file.
